This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective: To understand the neural circuits and molecular mechanisms underlying the adolescent vulnerability to develop stress-induced psychopathology. The full title of this project is, "The Neurobehavioral Bases of Emotion Regulation and Dysregulation in Adolescence: Developmental Mechanisms Underlying the Risk to Develop Anxiety and Depression." Using microPET images, we defined groups based on high, middle and low amygdala reactivity during a behavioral challenge. These subjects have been further characterized behaviorally and physiologically both prior to and following relocation stress. These data will be used to define the parameters that engender vulnerability to psychopathology. This research used WNPRC Animal Services, Pathology, Operational Services, and Library &Information Services. PUBLICATIONS: None.